


Drop the Towel, Spock

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Meditation, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock keeps getting nightly erections, and meditation doesn't seem to work.  Jim has one solution that will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drop the Towel, Spock

Art by: Elfqueen55

Spock was losing his control. He'd been lucky for the past two weeks, but simple meditation was not doing what it was intended to do. Spock could not fathom why it wasn't working. So, he tried to find another way to get rid of the persistent erection that bothered him every night before retiring for bed.

He sat on his bed, his hands positioned in a pensive posture.

It wasn't very late and he wished the night would come. He had no work to do because he had finished all his duties assigned to him. He pretty much had exhausted all the things he could do to occupy his mind. He realized that even if night came, sleep would be elusive.

If logic could not solve his dilemma then perhaps a more human approach would work. 

Irritation was something Spock thought he would not experience again. But he had experienced it more often than he could count. All because of his captain.

He was a leader. A man you would follow without question. He had that charisma, that charm. And he was a brilliant chess player, albeit is unorthodox way of playing. 

Chess? Had it been that? 

Spock got up from his bed and mentally tried to remember when was the first time his erection had occurred.

He realized now, that each time Jim left his cabin, after a game of chess, he experienced the signs of arousal. He had ignored it and it had gone away. But, he couldn't understand why this one would not.

Spock had cancelled a game that was to be played this evening. Could it be that his body was so used to the arousal that came every night, that it didn't even need Jim's presence.

Spock's hand moved to his erection that tented his pants. It was becoming more and more painful. A solution was needed now.

A cold shower. This was something he had heard quite often by men speaking of it in the changing room after a sparring match. When someone stirred their loins, the cold water would put the flames out immediately. 

Spock usually used a sonic shower, but decided that perhaps cold water would work more efficiently.

Spock began to disrobe. He entered the fresher and programmed the shower for a cold wash. Naked, he now entered the shower cubicle and went directly under the shards of ice that stabbed at his skin. 

Spock stepped out of the shower in 1.8 seconds. He was not going to attempt that ever again. 

Naked and dripping he went to get a towel and could only find a small one. He went a little further in his cabin and opened a drawer and began to look for a bigger towel to cover himself.

He quickly bolted upright when Jim entered his cabin without knocking.

Chapter End Notes:


	2. Drop the Towel, Spock

Spock was dripping on the floor of his cabin. A little puddle of water forming under him, making his feet uncomfortably wet.  
  
He knew he was not alone in his quarters, for he heard the whoosh of the doors opening and closing. He stood ramrod straight and was too afraid, yes Spock of Vulcan was afraid, or actually was it embarrassment? He had to turn around and face the intruder. But, the intruder who entered was already having a great view of his posterior. Now, would Spock show him the rest of the view? Or would he tell the person to leave toute de suite.  
  
Jim entered Spock's quarters shirtless. (What else is new?) It was warm in his friend's cabin, and already he was sweating. Jim could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, pooling in his eyebrows, stinging his eyes as a few ended up there.  
  
"Spock. Oh, forgive me. I should have buzzed. I don't mean to intrude, was just wondering if I could borrow a towel." Jim smiled as he looked at the view in front of him.  
  
"Jim. I, I, forgive me. I believe I have no towels, only the one I am wearing at the moment." Spock slowly turned around to see Jim. Spock's erection getting very   
uncomfortable.   
  
Jim licked his lips as he stared at the front view of his friend, realizing he was enjoying it as much as the back.  
  
"I see. I hate when that happens. What I can't stand is when you get shampoo in your eyes, and it hurts so bad. But, you seem to be hurting someplace else entirely. Am I right Mr. Spock?"   
  
"It, will pass. I have no doubt." Spock replied rigid, his hand remaining tightly on the tiny towel.  
  
"I couldn't help noticing you experienced this same discomfort a few days ago."  
  
"I am at a loss to understand what is happening."  
  
"Perhaps, I have something to do with it." Jim approached Spock slowly, his gait slow, his eyes shining with lust.  
  
"What have you done to me Jim?" Spock responded his voice trembling.  
  
Jim smiled and stood face to face with his dearest friend. Their bodies lined up perfectly.  
  
Jim raised a hand towards Spock's chest. A finger began to explore the soft hairs there, and slowly trailing down the length of Spock's stomach, stopping at his navel.  
  
"Nothing actually. Well, that is not entirely true. You have to admit, there is something between us. There was something electric during our chess matches, and now both of us together, alone."  
  
"What do you wish of me, Jim?" Spock asked knowing already.  
  
"Well, for one thing. Drop the towel, Mr. Spock. That's an order?" Jim smiled as he stared into Spock's alien eyes.  
  
"As you wish." Spock responded, his control in tatters.  
  
The towel remained on the floor.  
  
"How about a game of chess, Mr. Spock?"  
  
"Checkmate, Captain."  
  
Fin.


End file.
